1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article of furniture which can be used selectively as a chair or as a recliner, and more particularly, to an article of furniture of this type which, while not restricted thereto, is particularly suitable for use by persons, such as arthritics or others who because of infirmity have difficulty becoming seated in or arising from an article of furniture such as a chair or a recliner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known in the prior art to provide seating units such as chairs or the like which conform to the body shape of the occupant.
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. are illustrative of seating units of the type just mentioned;
3,476,497 issued to Terry F. Cashen et al on Nov. 4, 1969
3,495,874 issued to William Roger Dean on Feb. 17, 1970
3,642,323 issued to William Paul Taylor on Feb. 15, 1972
4,052,104 issued to William N. Noss on Oct. 4, 1977.